


New Generation

by SugiPUP101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugiPUP101/pseuds/SugiPUP101
Summary: A young girl wishes to live up to her father's expectations and become as great as him but as her father's daughter she gets invloved with everything her father has done.





	New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yu-Gi-Oh. All the duels that invlove the main character occurs in real life. I dueled my friends and the results are real. Me and my friends like Yu-Gi-Oh and they are really supportive.

My name is Hathora. My last name is not that important. I snuck out today. My father never lets me out of that big building. I took my cards with me. I still have a lot to learn but once in a while I challenge my own father and sometimes my father’s workers. Father always win but I always win when it comes to the workers. I don’t count those duels. I left home to go find my other Uncle. Except we aren’t really related. He watches over me once in a while. He is amazing and super strong. I’m so excited. I needed to hurry or my father will catch me so I sprint into a run. I was panting. I have to hurry. I was running past the park. I then accidentally ran into something or someone. “I..I’m so sorry.” I said getting up. I looked at what I hit. It was a kid. A boy. I helped him up. “It’s alright.” He replied. There were cards scattered all over the floor. It was his. “Oh no. Your cards. Here I will help you pick them up.” I said. “Thank you.” I bent down and helped pick up all the cards. Then something caught my eye. “Whoa. A Dark Magician. Just like Yugi’s.” I cried. He looked down at the card. “Yeah. He’s so cool. I’m actually planning on being the next King of Games.” He said proudly. I smiled. “So you know how to duel?” I asked. He nodded. I smirked and pulled out my duel disk. The newest type. “Whoa. Those are really expensive.” cried the boy. “How did you get those?” I kept diving into my bag. “I have a rich family.” I pulled out another duel disk and handed it to the kid. “It’s for you to borrow.” I stated. “Wanna duel?” 

I slapped on my duel disk and he slapped on his. “Alright. I’m ready!” He cried. I nodded. “Let’s Duel!” We both cried in unison. A crowd started to gather around us. I was so excited. Was this how father felt when he first dueled out in public? I never asked. Mostly cause he is busy. The Life Points glowed on our duel disks. 4000 each. 

Not a bad hand. I’m using a Destiny Hero deck. Right now I have, Destiny Hero: Drilldark, D Cubed, Destiny Hero: Dreamer, Monster Reborn and Polymerization. “I’ll go first!” cried the boy. “First I summon the Skilled Dark Magician. Then I put two cards face down and end my turn.” I nodded. “My move.” I drew my card. “I summon Destiny Hero: Drilldark and activate his effect. His effect allows me to summon a Destiny Hero from my hand with a lower or similar level. Now let me introduce, Destiny Hero: Dreamer! Now I activate Polymerization.” Perfect. “A power that no one will dare to look at! A power that is cloaked in darkness!” I cried. “I FUSION SUMMON! DESTINY HERO: DANGEROUS!!” My New Fusion Monster was successful summoned. “I end my turn.” The boy looked amazed. “Alright. I draw.” He says “I put one card face down and end my turn.” Now it’s my turn. “I draw.” Nothing. “I end.” The boy looked confused but continued. “Draw. I summon my Magician’s Rod. It’s ability activates. It allows me to grab a spell card from my deck that says Dark Magician and I grab Dark Magic Inheritance. Now I tribute my Rod and my Skilled Magician to summon my DARK MAGICIAN!” The crowd begins to murmur. “I activate Thousand Knives to destroy your Destiny Hero. I end my turn.” says the boy. “I draw. I summon D Cubed in defense mode. Now I activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Dangerous.” I cried. “You’ve activated my trap. Bottomless Trap Hole. Your Dangerous is now banished from the game.” I watch as my Destiny Hero fades. Tsk. “I end my turn.” The boy was ready. “My turn. I summon my second Magician’s Rod and activate its effect. I grab Dark Magic Expanded. “I end my turn.” It’s not looking good but I have a plan. “Alright. Draw. I activate the Spell, Monster Reincarnation. I bring back my Drilldark. I end.” He draws. “Okay. I put two cards face down and end my turn.” I nodded and made my draw. “I summon D.D Crow. Now I tribute it along with my D Cube AND my Drilldark!” I cried. “A triple tribute?!” asked the boy. I smile. “Yes. I summon Destiny Hero: Plasma!! Now I activate its effect. My Plasma gains half of your Dark Magician’s attack points. Now I activate Destiny Draw. I discard Destiny Hero: Malicious to draw two cards.” Good hand. “Now I activate Malicious’ effect which allows me to summon another Malicious from my deck but I have to banish the one in my graveyard first. I end.” I have a great plan. I have a card that will help me Fusion summon. “Alright my turn. I use Mirror Force and the Fang Of Critias to Fusion summon.” I flinched. The Fang? “A dragon of legend that will block everything you throw at me! I FUSION SUMMON!! MIRROR FORCE DRAGON!” I backed away. I then took a breath. It’s just a copy. It’s not the real one. “I end my turn.” He concludes. “Alright mine. Sweet. I activate Clock Tower…” I was then interrupted by yelling.

“Hathora!!” I jumped and turned around. Uh oh. I took off my duel disk. “Hey!” cried the boy. I put the duel disk in my bag. “Please, I have to run.” I explained. He nodded and took out his deck and gave me the duel disk. I put it in my bag and ran. “Hathora!” They were to fast. They grabbed me by my backpack strap. Dang it. “Your in a lot of trouble young one.” The voice changed. Oh great. The boy was watching in amazement. “H...hi Uncle Atem and Uncle Yugi…..” He puts me down. “Your father is pretty angry! He called me to help find you.” Oh boy. I really made him angry. “I’m so sorry, Uncle Atem.” I cried. “Uhh.” I looked behind Atem. It was the boy I was dueling. He was in shock. I giggled. Then the wind picked up. I could hear the sound of helicopter wings. He’s here. The helicopter landed and it grabbed everyone’s attention. I tried to run but Uncle Atem grabbed my backpack again. The helicopter door opened and father stepped out. 

He definitely was not happy. A lot of people were whispering and some were surprised as heck. I mean who wouldn’t be. Same as Uncle Atem and Uncle Yugi, my dad is very popular. “Hathora Kaiba, get in the helicopter.” He ordered. I groaned. “Wait, Kaiba?!” cried the boy I was dueling. “Did I forget to mention that? Sorry…” I said as I walked into the helicopter. Uncle Mokuba was inside. I sat down. “Hey Hathora.” He greeted. “Hi Uncle Moki.” I replied. I call him Uncle Moki since it is easier to say and much more fun. My father entered and the helicopter doors closed. “Your grounded.” He said. “Awww.” I cried. The helicopter took us back to Kaiba Corp. That’s where I live and learn. It’s the greatest company in the world and one day it will be mine. But first……I have to get past my father and his rules. 

When we got back to Kaiba Corp, father sent me to my room and made sure it was guarded. I was bored. He confiscated my cards so I couldn’t duel. I was laying on my bed. My father told me of my grandfather, Gozaburo Kaiba. Father said that he was cruel to him as a child. I’m really glad my father isn’t like that to me. I’m taking simple classes and I’m learning how to run a business. It’s hard but I’m getting the gist of it. I collapsed on my bed and let out a very long sigh. Soon there was a knock at the door. “It’s open.” I said. The door then opens. I could see the two well dressed guards by the door. Then, Uncle Moki walked in. “Seto wants to see you.” He said. I smiled and nodded. I got up from my bed. I wonder what he wants. I followed Uncle Moki to father’s office. Uncle Moki opened the door and I walked in. Father, like always was behind his desk. Looming over a computer and cards. I stood in front of him and waited. He closed his computer and looked up. “What do you need, father?” I asked.

He closed his eyes and smiled. “I’m starting another Duel Tournament.” I announced. Another one? Why is he telling me this. He then opens his eyes. “It’s not going to be just any kind of tournament. It’s going to be a Junior Tournament.” I perked up. A Junior Tournament! Awesome! “I want you to enter it.” He said. “Really?” I cried. He nods, “I saw your duel with that kid. Your getting pretty good.” I was super excited. “The tournament is going to take a week to set up and make public. Your grounded till’ then.” I sighed. Of course, I am. It’s just for a week or so. I nodded and accepted the consequences. 

Time Skip:  
I’m ungrounded, finally. The tournament is about to begin. Only 12 children got in. Including me. I walked around to get a good look at the competition. I then saw a familiar face. “Hey kid!” I cried. It was the boy I dueled a week ago. He was talking with another kid. “Oh it’s you….Hathora, right?” I nodded. “Well my name is Tomo Hasumi and this is my friend.” He said. His friend held out her hand. “Hi. Tomo has spoken highly of you, Kaiba. My name is Hama Muraoka.” She introduced. I shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet both of you.” Two other kids joined us. Both male. “Hey.” one of them said. “Hi?” I said. “Sorry. We just wanted to meet the people in the tournament.” said the other one. “My name is Kirin Satomi and this is my friend, Aaran Etsumi.” I smiled. “My name is Hathora.” I smiled. Hama was about the day my last name but I nudged her. “Well, I’m Tomo and this is Hama.” Introduces Tomo. They other kids smile. We talk for a bit and then a voiced boomed in the speakers. “Junior Duelists, I advise you to head towards the arena. The tournament is about to begin.” I inhale then exhale and we all left the common room and headed towards the arena.

The arena was huge. There were so many people here. I even noticed Uncle Yugi and his friends. I waved and they waved back. Soon, the light dimmed and a spotlight hit on a man size hole on the center of the arena. Few seconds later, father comes out of the hole. He is holding a microphone. “Welcome and thank you for coming to the Junior Cup!” He then motioned towards the duelists. “These are the lucky few that will be participating in the tournament. Along with one of my own.” The crowd and the other duelist murmured. Tomo and Hama are both looking at me. They weren’t the only one. Father was looking at me. I took a breath and stepped up. Everyone’s eyes were on me. Reality check, I can be shy. He looks down at me and says only one thing to me. “Win.” I put my game face on and nodded. He closed his eyes and the opened then slowly as he turned back to the crowd. “Let the tournament begin.” The crowd cheered as the lights turned back on. I stepped down and went back to the line. The other duelist were eyeing me but I didn’t care. “Let’s begin the matchups.” said Father. A screen turned on. Then the matches appeared on screen.

Kirin vs Kurisu  
Kishikawa vs Sugita  
Me vs Yagichi  
Aaran vs Daigo  
Hama vs Yamanami  
Tomo vs Nura

The first round went by easy. The winner got their opponent’s strongest card. Kirin won with a Cyber Dragon deck. His opponent had a Ancient Gear deck. Kirin got an Ancient Gear Howitzer fusion, They both are experienced fusion summoners. The next duel, Sugita won with a Metalfoes deck. Her opponent had a Gem Knight deck. Sugita got a Gem Knight Diamond Fusion. I won my duel. Before the tournament, father gave me a new deck. My opponent had an Insect deck. I got a Kwagar Hercules. It was not that strong but it was cool. Aaran won his duel with a Odd Eyes deck. Cool. His opponent had a Psychic deck. He was given a Ultimate Axon Kicker. Hama won her duel with a simple Fairy deck. Her opponent had a word dragon and warrior crops deck. She gave her a Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. Tomo won his duel to. He, of course, used a Dark Magician deck. Uncle Yugi seemed happy to see someone else use something similar to his own deck. His opponent used a XYZ Fusion deck. Tomo was given a XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Father has one of those. “That concludes the first round!” announced my father. “Let's begin the matchups for the second round!” Everyone turned to the screen again.

Sugita vs Tomo  
Me vs Kirin  
Aaran vs Hama

 

That’s it. Toni’s match was first and he won with flying colors. He earned a Fullmetalfoes Alkahest. Next was Me vs Kirin. My deck vs his Cyber Dragons. 

I drew my five cards. I got the true Legend of Heart, Claw of Hermos, 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons and a Maiden with the eyes of blue. Yes I got a Blue Eyes deck. It’s nothing like my father’s though. Oh well. “DUEL!” We both cried in unison. He starts the duel. “Alright. I place one card face down and end my turn.” He cried. “I draw. I summon the Maiden with the Eyes of Blue in attack mode.” Kirin scoffed, “You’re kidding right? She has zero attack points.” I smiled. “So I’ve noticed.” That made him nervous. “Now I use the Legend of Heart spell card and banish the Claw of Hermos to summon LEGENDARY KNIGHT CRITIAS!” I cried. “But there is a cost. Legend of Heart makes me give up 2000 life points. I put card face down and end my turn.” I don’t know what that face down card can do. “Draw. I activate Cyber Dragon’s ability. I can summon it to the field as long as I don’t have any monsters on my side of the field. Now I activate Evolution Burst to destroy your Critias.” I watched Critias get hit with powerful blast. It’s was not my father’s so I’m not mad. I still cared for that card though. “I end.” stated Kirin. I take a breath. “Draw. I activate the Spell card Dragon Shrine. This allows me to send one dragon to the graveyard. I send my Blue Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard and since my Blue Eyes was a normal monster, I can send another monster to the graveyard. I send my Ancient Stone Of Legend to the graveyard. I activate its effect. Now I can bring back the Blue Eyes that I just put in my graveyard. Sadly, I have to end my turn.” The kid was surprised but he kept going. “Alright, Draw.” I said. “Hold it. I activate my Stone’s other ability from the Graveyard. I banish it in order to summon a Blue Eyes from my hand.” My majestic beast appears. Kirin made a sour face. I wonder what he is thinking. “Well. I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field. I then place one card face down and I end.” I smirked. Time to end this. “I activate the spell Polymerization from my hand and fuse together my 3 Blue Eyes. Two on the field and one in my hand. I BRING FORCE A POWER OF THREE!! BASK IN IT’S GLORIOUS LIGHT!!” I cried. “I FUSION SUMMON, NEO BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!” My three dragons have become one. “Okay Neo attack Kirin’s Cyber Dragon! HYPER NEUTRON BLAST!” My monster blasts the port dragon and I watch Kirin’s Life Points fall to zero. I win.

Kirin gave me his Cyber End Dragon.

On the the next duel. Aaran was dueling Hama. “DUEL!” They both cried. “I’ll go first.” said Aaran. “I put one card face down and end my turn.” Hama smirked. “That the best you can do? Oh well, my turn. I draw.” She drew her new card and looked at it. “I summon Gellenduo in attack mode and now I activate its ability. I tribute Gellenduo to bring out the Splendid Venus. Now all my fairies get a 500 attack boost. I end my turn.” Aaran grounded his teeth. “My draw. I summon Raremetalfoes in defense mode and I end my turn.” Hama smiles. She knew she is going to win. “Draw. I activate Hecatrice’s ability from my hand and send it to the graveyard in order to add one Valhalla Hall of the Fallen to my hand. Now I summon Minerva Scholar of the Sky. I attack your Raremetalfoes with Venus.” The hot connected. “Now, Minerva will attack you directly!” She cried. “That’s fine. I’ll live.” Hama swing her finger at him. “Did you forget about my Venus’ ability? Minerva gains a 500 attack boost.” That was enough to finish him off. Hama wins.

Aaran gave Hama his Starving Venom Dragon.

There were only 3 duelists left. The lights dimmed once again and father appeared. “This will be the final round of the Junior Cup.” He exclaimed. “This duel will be a 3 way duel. Every duelist for themselves. Now let me introduce the finalists.” He gestured at us. A spotlight beamed on top of us. “First we have Hathora Kaiba. The one who rules a Blue Eyes dek similar to my own. I also have a lot of confidence that she will win.” That made me blush. He is rubbing it in. “Next, we have Tomo Hasumi. Is he a protege of Yugi, we may never know?” He’s not. I look at Uncle Yugi. He was talking with Aunt Tea. They aren’t married or anything. I call her Aunt because she is a friend of Uncle Yugi. “Finally we have, Hama Muraoka.. The duelist who goes without fusion summoning. Let’s see if her streak continues on.” The lights return to father. “Now let’s begin the final round.” He motions to leave but then suddenly stops. “Oh and if you were wondering. The winner of this tournament will get a $2,000,000 check.” It’s funny that he says what the prize is on the FINAL round. We all look at each other. We were more excited than ever before but now we are top rivals. Father finally walks of the stage. That is when the arena changed. It shifted into a three way dueling stage. “Whoa! This is so cool!” cried Hama. “I never seen anything like this!” cried Tomo. I smiled. “Of course, father makes the best of the best dueling technology.” 

Hama, Tomo and I took our places on stage. I was watching their other duels and I’ve learned a little on their strategies. We exchanged decks and shuffled. Then we returned the decks to their rightful owners. “Let the final duel BEGIN!” cried the announcer. “DUEL!” We all cried in unison. I drew my five cards. Not a bad hand. I have a Bottomless Trap Hole, Call of the Haunted, Dragon Shrine, Claw of Hermos and Legendary Knight Critias. Hama is going to make the first move. “Here….I…..go!” She cried. “I put one card face down and end my turn.” Now it was Tomo’s turn. “Draw. I summon Magic Exemplar in attack mode. Then I put two cards face down and end my turn.” Now my turn and I gave a great plan. “My draw. I put one card face down and I activate the spell Dragon Shrine from my hand. I send my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard and since it was a normal monster, I can send another dragon to the graveyard and I choose, the Ancient Stone of Legend. I end my turn and with that my stone’s ability activates which allows me to summon a Blue Eyes monster from my deck.: I explained. “Now let me introduce my most loyal monster, Blue Eyes White Dragon!” Great. My plan is almost complete. “My turn. I draw!” cried Hama. She looks disappointed. “I put one card face down in defense mode and end my turn.” Let’s see what Tomo has in mind. “I summon, Big Shield Gardna. Now, I tribute Gardna and my Exemplar to summon, Dark Magician!” I smirked. “Not so fast!” I cried. Tomo turned to me. “Activate face down card. BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE! Your Magician is now banished from the game.” I stated. Tomo sighed, “I..end my turn.” My smile widened. “Alright, Draw.” Good. “I activate my Stone’s second effect in the graveyard and banish it from the game to bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was in my graveyard. Now I will reveal a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand to summon Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon! I place one card face down.” I turn to Hama. She looks nervous. “Alright. All my monsters will attack Hama!” I cried. Hama flinched. “First, My first Blue Eyes will attack your face down card. That will leave you wide open! NOW BLUE EYES DRAGON AND MY ALTERNATIVE DRAGON, ATTACK WITH DOUBLE LIGHTNING BLAST!!!” (A move I made up) Hama’s life points reduce to zero. One down, one to go. “Your move Tomo!” I cried. “Draw.” Now he’s nervous. “I place one card face down and end my turn.” He said. Time to end this. “Well then I draw!” I look at my dragons. “I now will fuse together two of my Blue Eyes without the use of Polymerization! I SUMMON A MONSTER WITH THE POWER OF 2!! A POWER THAT WILL COME AT YOU TWICE!!!” I cried. “I FUSION SUMMON!! BLUE EYES TWIN BURST DRAGON! Now attack with BLUE LIGHTING BLAST!!” (made that one up too.) “Not so fast!” cried Tomo. “I activate Spellbinding circle. Now you can't attack or change the battle position of your Burst Dragon.” I chuckled. “That makes no difference. He stuttered. “What?” My smiled widened, “I still have my Alternative Dragon! Attack with BLUE LIGHTNING!” The hit connects. “I end my turn.’ I am greatly satisfied. “Draw. I activate the spell, Ancient Rule. This card allows me to bring out 1 level 5 or higher monster from my hand. I summon Dark Magician Girl. I’m done.” Her effects are useless. He doesn’t have a Dark Magician in his graveyard. “My turn. I activate the trap Call of The Haunted and a spell called Silver Cry to bring back 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard. Now all my monster will attack. NOW, ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!!!” Tomo collapses as I watch his Life Points fall to zero. I win the tournament.

Now they had to give me their strongest card. Hama gave me her Splendid Venus. Apparently, she doesn’t have a fusion monster. Which explains a lot. Tomo gave me his Amulet Dragon.

I did it. I won my first tournament. Soon later, the arena turned back to normal but a stage appeared in the middle. That’s Kaiba Corp for ya. My father was standing on top, waiting for me. I took a breath a walked up on the stage. “You have a victor and it is Hathora Kaiba!” cried my father. The crowd cheered. Like how they did when father first became number 1. I smiled just a little. I looked up at my dad. “Well done.” He said. I smiled at him. I don’t need the prize money. It will stay in Kaiba Corp but I did make one request to father. “Father?” I called. He looked down at me. “The money. Can we send half of it to the new orphanage that just opened up?” He nodded. I know father and Uncle Moki were orphans before my grandfather so I thought that this would make him happy. Father told me the story of how he defeated grandfather. Father is the best. Uncle Moki tells me a lot of stories to. 

The tournament ended and everyone went home. I said goodbye to my new friends. I now hope father will let me out of the building more often. I now he i just protective. Uncle Moki has been kidnapped many times in the past. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen to me. I went back to my room and decided to sleep. 

I was having a great dream. I was dreaming about my mom. She has beautiful white hair. She is riding a dragon equally as beautiful. 

I woke with the sound of static. My TV as on. Did I even turn on the TV? I stood up and attempted to turn it off but the static continued. “What is wrong with this thing?” I said to the empty room. I banged the TV a little bit. “Hello.” said the TV. I backed away. “What is this?!” I cried. TV’s don’t do that. TV don’t talk like that. “Who are you?!” I cried. “How deceitful. How noisy.” said the TV. I fell back on my bed. The TV static cleared up just a little. I could see a face. It looked so familiar. Right, the family picture. No really a family picture. “G...grandfather?” I cried. The figure nodded. “I thought you died!” The figure slammed the screen and I flinched. “I saved myself for a split second. Noah and your father couldn’t stop me!! Infact, your going to help me.” I explained. Then there was a blinding light. I screamed.


End file.
